Lawson Steals Principal Prickly's Job and Gets Grounded
In Third Street School, Lawson was in Principal Prickly's office, and Principal Prickly was absent. Lawson: Hi! I'm Erwin Lawson! Everybody calls me Lawson and today I'm going to steal Principal Prickly's job after Principal Prickly got me suspended for a week! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Then Lawson sat on Principal Prickly's chair and he started to steal Principal Prickly's job. Lawson: First, I will get out the intercom! So Lawson got out the intercom, and he was ready to be like Principal Prickly. Lawson: And now to act like a principal! Here I go! Then Lawson started acting like a principal and he called through the intercom. Lawson: Randall and Menlo! Report to the principal's office right now! Then Randall Weems and his Menlo came up to Lawson. Randall: Lawson, why are you the principal? Menlo: Yeah, why are you the principal? Lawson: Don't ask me about why I'm the principal, anyways, you two are expelled forever! Randall: But I didn't do anything! Menlo: Neither did I! We did nothing wrong! Lawson: Yes you did! The pair of you have been snitching on me one two many times! Also, you snitched on my best friend Gelman! The two of you have been very naughty boys! Randall: But we're innocent! We tell you! Menlo: We didn't do anything! Lawson bellowed at Randall and Menlo. Lawson: I don't care! Now get out of here before I call the police! Randall and Menlo walked away, feeling upset. Randall: How in the world did we get expelled for nothing?! Menlo: Yeah, how in the world did we get expelled for nothing?! Our parents are not going to be happy about this! Then Lawson called through the intercom. Lawson: Jordan and Jerome! Report to the principal's office right now! Then Jordan and Jerome came up to Lawson. Jordan: Lawson, why are you the principal? Jerome: Yeah, why are you the principal? Lawson bellowed at Jordan and Jerome. Lawson: None of your freaking business! Anyways, both of you are expelled forever for being telltales who tell King Bob on me and my friends including Gelman! Get out now! Jordan and Jerome walked away, feeling upset. Jerome: But we didn't do anything wrong! Then Lawson called through the intercom. Lawson: King Bob! Report to the principal's office right now! Then King Bob came up to Lawson. King Bob: Lawson, why are you the principal? Lawson: Don't ask me about why I'm the principal, anyways, you're expelled forever! Just like your henchmen Jordan and Jerome! King Bob: But I didn't do anything! Lawson bellowed at King Bob. Lawson: I don't care! You, King Bob, are nothing but an unfair tyrant of the playground who bosses around! Now get out of here before I call the police! King Bob walked away, feeling upset. King Bob: This is an outrage! How in the world did we get expelled for nothing?! Then Lawson called through the intercom. Lawson: Cornchip Girl! Report to the principal's office right now! Then Cornchip Girl came up to Lawson. Cornchip Girl: Lawson, why are you the principal? Lawson bellowed at Cornchip Girl. Lawson: None of this is important! Anyways, you are expelled forever for being a genius! Get out! Right now! Cornchip Girl: But I didn't do anything wrong! Lawson: I don't care! Get out right now! Cornchip Girl walked away, feeling upset. Cornchip Girl: This is impossible! That's it, I'll tell my dad about this! Then Lawson called through the intercom. Lawson: TJ, Vince, Spinelli, Gretchen, Mikey and Gus! Report to the principal's office right now! Then TJ Detweiler, Vince LaSSao, Spinelli, Gretchen Grundler, Mikey Blumberg and Gus Griswald came up to Lawson. TJ: Lawson, why are you the principal? Vince: Yeah, tell us right now why are you the principal? Lawson bellowed at TJ, Vince, Spinelli, Gretchen, Mikey and Gus. Lawson: None of this is important! Anyways, all of you are expelled forever for being geniuses! Get out! Right now! Spinelli: But we didn't do anything wrong! Gretchen: We're innocent! We tell you! Lawson: I don't care! Get out right now! TJ: No! Lawson: Get out right now! Mikey: We said no! Lawson: Get out! Get out! Get out! Get out! Get out! And that's final! TJ and the gang lost their tempers. TJ: You know what! That's it! Vince: We had enough of your tyranny! Spinelli: Yeah, you whomp! Gretchen: I agree with Spinelli! You just whomp! Mikey: This time you've gone too far! Gus: That's it! We're going to beat the living crap out of you! TJ and the gang began to beat up Lawson, and TJ and the gang were yelling and Lawson was screaming in pain. Then Lawson fell to the floor, feeling hurt. Lawson: Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow! That hurts extremely bad! Curse you TJ and the gang! All of you whomp! TJ: We don't care! That's what you get for stealing Principal Prickly's job and expelling the students for no reason! Your tyranny whomps! Vince: Yeah, your tyranny whomps! Then Principal Prickly showed up, and he was furious. TJ and the gang were feeling relieved. Lawson: Oh no! It's Principal Prickly! Principal Prickly: Lawson, I'm getting complaints from the teachers that you are expelling the students for no reason and you stole my job. Is this true? Lawson: Um um um um um um um um um um um um um um um um um um um um um um um um um um um um um um um um um um um um um um um um um um um um um um um um um um um um um um um um! Yes it is! Principal Prickly was horrified, and now he was furious with Lawson, and was throwing a mental breakdown. Principal Prickly: Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh! Lawson, I can't believe you stole my job by expelling the students! This is a very serious situation. A very serious situation indeed. You don't ever steal the principal's job at school, you see stealing the principal's job undermines authority. It demonstrates impertinence, disrespect, laziness. That's it, you're suspended for ten days! You're also fired from being the principal! Go home right now! Then Lawson went home in disgrace. Back home, Lawson's parents were furious with Lawson. Lawson's dad: Erwin! How dare you steal Principal Prickly's job by expelling the students for no reason! You know this is only the principal's job to suspend or expel someone from school! Lawson's mum: That's it! You're grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for ten days! Go upstairs to your room right now! Then Lawson went up to his room, crying. Lawson: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! CAST Eric as Lawson, Randall Weems, King Bob and TJ Detweiler Paul as Menlo and Vince LaSSao Joey as Jordan and Mikey Blumberg Steven as Jerome Julie as Spinelli Kayla as Cornchip Girl Amy as Gretchen Grundler Evil Genius/David/Zack as Gus Griswald Wiseguy as Principal Prickly and Mr Lawson (Lawson's dad) Kimberly as Mrs Lawson (Lawson's mum) Category:Lawson Gets Grounded Category:Grounded Stuff